Together At Last
by orvida geri
Summary: Shin and Kumiko or now together at last ad not everone is happy about it. No money is being made off of this story. That honor belongs to Kozueko Morimoto and other affiliates.


Title: Together at : OrvidaRating: NC-17Pairing: Shin x KumikoPrompt: coupleDisclaimer: I make no money off of The Gokusen that honor belongs to he genius of Kozueko Morimoto

Summary: Shin and Kumiko can finally be together after shin graduates from high schoolWarnings: (Oral/ sex )Maybe some o o c since I've never read any of the mangaAuthor's Notes: (optional) I hope you enjoy my first posting of the wonderful series.

Shin and Kumiko are together at last and not everyone is happy about it. Least of all shinohara. He has always had a soft spot for Kumiko, the granddaughter of the Oedo Yakuza Clan and acting chief while her grandfather recuperates from all of the stress leading to his having a mild heart attack.

Kumiko was also a teacher of the said shin who always seems to show up just in time help Kumiko out of what ever predicament; she seems to have placed herself in thanks in part to her students, most of the time.

Anyway but that was the least of his problems.

Shin Sawada's father was the Police Commissioner and always looking to break a few balls over bullshit and that was a headache that the Yakuza Clan could do without.

Now that Shin had graduated from High School, Kumiko decided that she could finally be with her ex student and he always felt a certain love for her but you would never know it.

He hid his feelings well from her; but I could see it when he confronted me and told me to my face that I had messed up big time when she had gotten herself kidnapped by Kudoh and the Nekomota Clan after the Vice Principal threatened to expose her to the school board and she just up and quit.

Shin, I'm home were are sweetie? You come on out to see what I got for this evening to wear when we go to see grandfather and tell him about us.

"I'm coming hold on I was just in the shower ;" "Oh? And you couldn't wait for me?" "To come and join you?"

"Well the waters still warm." "If you care to help me finish up?" " I can't reach my back and I do need help with that!" "So are you coming or what?"

"Sure you don't have to ask me twice!" "You know what?" "I think that is one of the reason's why I feel in love with you."

"Come here you!" "Let me show you , just what you mean to me Kumiko."

"Let me help you undress now, don't want to ruin you track suit do we now?"

"Sure Shin you can unzip me with your mouth can you do it?"

"Is that a challenge coming from that sweet kissable mouth of yours Kumiko?"

"Here let me show you just how talented my mouth can be with the right incentive are you ready for me for me to start?"

"Anytime your ready shin, oh my your mouth is very talented Kumiko said after Shin released her zipper

"And started to take her shirt off than her bra and next to go were her panties along with her pants."

"And as she stood before Shin in nothing, He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear how beautiful she was to him; and how sexy her perky breasts looked; Before his mouth descended on to the left breast, first and than the right breast, he tweaked her nipple which had her groaning out for more before he changed sides and started to ravish that one as well. While fondling her slim body. Shin I can't take any more hurry please I need you so much and my body is aching for your touch. I know my body is aching just as much for yours as well my love come let me make it official again I can never get enough of you or your taste.

Shin slowly lower himself in front of Kumiko's body and open her legs before he place his face in front of her private place just for him alone and for ever if he had anything to say about it.

"Not his asshole of a father, but he didn't really see any foreseeable problem with her grandfather but one can never really expect to much considering that he is the son of the police commissioner."

Now were was I thought shin as he brought her Private part time his waiting mouth and swiped his tongue over her labia which had her thrashing about and moaning for more. He place his hands on her hips to keep

to keep her from moving to much while he feasted on her tasty delights. Kumiko's body couldn't take any more of the pleasure only Shin could bring her to and she hit a climax to make all others seen in lane in comparison and she let him know in no uncertain terms that her body was drained.

Shin stood up and cradle her trembling body next to his and pick her up and told her to wrap her legs around his waist and as she did what he asked of her he slipped his engorged cock into her warm cavern and proceeded to thrust into her at first slow and than his tempo picked up and that had her beside herself again with the on slaught with another more potent orgasm and as she tightend around Shin he felt his orgasm

Reaching a breaking poin the had never felt before and he climaxed long and hard before he leaned her back against the shower stall and separated from her lushes body declaring that he loved her more than anything and no matter what happened that they would always be together even if they had to move across Japan from his domineering father to be together than so be it.

"Kumiko I'm going to lower your legs to the floor so that we can actually wash off now, alright?"

"Yeah! Alright Shin I'm feeling drained after that session."

Lets wash off and get ready to go to your grandfather's place for dinner and a conversation we have been putting off for to long.

Shin I love you and no matter what happens we will always be together.

fini


End file.
